Unlikeliest saviors
by nighttime writer
Summary: Maybe all Vince needs is someone to look up to him. (Not a slash or anything) Read the inside summary to fully understand this one. RR please
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: On the way home from renting a movie Vince almost runs over a teenage boy named Scott. Feeling real bad Vince invites him over for the barbeque…little did he know that Scott's related to someone else there. **

**A/N: Ok Face it Vince is pretty much a dick in the movie, so you know Vince needs someone to look after. Maybe someone just needed Vince to look after them. Tell me what your thinking.

* * *

**

_Who the fuck does he think he is? Who the fuck does Dom think he is? He's a punk ass. Why does Dom put up with that shit?_

Vince shifted to third going dangerously fast on the local road as he fought to keep his emotions under control. He had come home to drop off groceries before he was suppose to tend to the grill like many times before, but this day it was different. _Brian Earl Spilner _took his place behind the grill.

_How long before you replace me Dom?!_

Feeling a new rush of anger splash through his veins he sped up before shifting to fourth. He knew that if he lost concentration even for a second he would go flying into anything at a close one hundred miles per hour, but he didn't care. It was him who was supposed to be bugging Leon to watch the grill while he went inside to fetch himself a corona, not some stranger Dom picked up on the street.

He was nearing a normally busy intersection, but by Vince's hearing, the only thing on the road was him so he didn't bother to slow down. He floored his gas pedal and kept going, wanting to keep his thoughts only on his driving and nothing else.

Suddenly someone ran into the street. Vince swerved trying to keep control of the car and not hit the idiot at the same time. He fought to keep control of the wheel. The car turned a three sixty before finally coming to a stop, tread marks all over the newly cemented street and steam blowing up from under the hood.

Vince cussed out loud slamming his hand on the wheel. Stepping out of the car he stomped over to the teenage boy who was getting up a few feet over.

"You ok?" Vince asked looking over at the boy who was also cussing to himself.

"Yeah sprained my ankle trying to get away from your fucking crazy ass though," the boy responded coolly giving Vince a cold glare.

"Sorry about that," Vince mumbled knowing he was the one at fault.

_Dom's going to kill my fucking ass. _

Vince walked over to the boy and helped him limp towards Vince's still steaming car.

"What's your name kid?" Vince asked realizing that he didn't even know the kid.

"Scott O'Connor," Scott replied trying to apply pressure to his right foot only to yelp out in pain.

"Scott?" Vince nodded. "You got somewhere I could drop you off. Like family or something?"

Scott turned away. Vince took note.

_His hiding something. Either that or he don't want me to know something. _

"Naw…" Scott responded choosing his words carefully.

"No one?" Vince asked surprised.

"No one that'll care at least," Scott mumbled not meeting Vince's eyes.

Vince nodded knowing what it felt like to not have anyone care. If it wasn't for the Toretto's or the team Vince would have never known what it felt like to be loved. His old man used to beat him whenever he was drunk and kick him out twice a week. His old lady left the minute she was sober enough to walk straight and Vince never heard from her again.

"Why don't you come over to my house? Dom's sister, Mia, she training to be a doctor and she can figure out what to do," Vince invited Scott over.

Scott looked up unsurely. "I mean not that I'm ungrateful, but how am I supposed to trust a guy who almost ran me over?"

Vince reached into his pocket and pulled out his license. "Tell you what. If you think anything fishy is going on, call the cops on me," he handed Scott his license.

_The cops?! If the kid calls the cops on me the whole team would be screwed. Nice thinking there Vince. _

"Your car even going to make it to your house?" Scott asked smirking nodding at the car.

Vince moaned knowing he probably wrecked his car. Dom was surely going to have his ass either way having it be so close to race wars time and his car not in tip top shape.

"Yeah it'll get there," Vince sighed. "Iunno bout it getting anywhere else though."

Scott nodded and limped his way towards the passenger seat with a little help from Vince. After a quick inspection under the hood he closed it and he got into the driver's seat turning the car on.

He slowly drove the rest of the seven blocks back to the house parking behind Leon's car in the driveway.

"Party?" Scott asked noticing all the cars.

"Worst…barbeque," Vince nodded over to the grill. "Uh stay here, I don't want you to see my ass being kicked for almost running a kid over."

Scott laughed but nodded in agreement. Vince stepped out slightly nervous about what Dom would say. Dom was always on everyone's case about being a safe driver even when they were driving fast. It wasn't that he was scared of Dom, but he didn't need anymore further embarrassment in front of Spilner.

"Look who it is! Ol' Coyotes R' Us. I thought you weren't hungry pumpkin?" Leon snickered making everyone's head snap towards Vince.

Vince bit his tongue from saying something smart. Instead he responded, "I gotta eat. I…Dom can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Can't it wait?" Dom asked gesturing towards the food.

"Sorry bro, but it kinda can't," Vince said walking towards the front, away from the table making everyone curious.

_Just relax, Dom's your best friend before he was Spilner's. He'll understand. _

"What's up V?" Dom asked leaning against Letty's car with a Corona in his hand.

"I think I fucking totaled everything under my hood AND my tires trying to avoid a shitting murder," Vince explained.

Dom looked at Vince confused, which by the way wasn't the first time. "What?"

"Naw bro, I almost hit someone coming home," Vince said and Dom nodded realization dawning on him. "and I took him here cause he got no one according to him and he's only like 15 or 16. So I thought maybe ya know you work your wonders?" Dom laughed.

"We gotta talk about your anger V. But yeah where is he?" Vince nodded to the car in response.

Vince walked towards the passenger's side and opened the door slightly and then fully before helping Scott out of the car.

"Scott, Dom," Dom nodded at Scott.

"Hold on lemme get you some crutches," Dom said running into the house quickly and grabbing Jesse's old crutches from when he got into an accident. It was still in the coat closet.

"You're going to meet the rest of the team in a few," Vince said noticing the curious look on Scott's face as he looked at each car.

"You guys race right?" Scott asked.

Vince nodded.

"My dad died racing," Scott mumbled so quietly that Vince barely caught it.

Before Vince could respond Dom came back out with the crutches he promised Scott.

"C'mon," Dom led the way followed by Vince and Scott who hobbled unsteadily on his crutches.

"You think anyone gonna give me beef?" Scott asked already becoming attached to Vince.

"Naw, if anything kid, they gonna give me beef," Vince replied reassuringly. "Yo guys, this is Scott, he gonna be eating with us for today. Yeah…picked him up a couple blocks from here," Vince glared at everyone shutting them up of any questions they had.

"Scott this is Leon, Jesse, Letty, Mia, and…" Vince pointed to everyone who said their "sups"

"Brian Spilner," Brian responded quickly earning him a curious glare from everyone.

Scott looked at Brian surprised. "…Spilner…?"

**

* * *

A/N: I thought it might be interesting if someone was totally dragged into everything almost destroying everyone's plans without knowing anything about it. **


	2. tucson california

**Summary: Maybe all Scott needs is someone to look after him. And maybe all Vince needs is someone to look after him. (Not what you think)**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's loving the story. I'm going to have this one progress a little faster than the other one because I've got an idea in my head.

* * *

**

"**Didn't I tell you Mia would fix you up good as new?" Vince asked smirking over at Scott who was blushing as Mia reached over him grabbing some gauze and putting it over a small, but deep cut on Scott's arm.**

"**There you go. So Scott, you staying over or is Vince gonna give you a ride home?" Mia asked handing Scott his crutches. **

"**Vince you mind giving me a lift home?" Scott asked me.**

"**Naw kid," I took my keys outta my pocket and headed to the door.**

**_I need to get out of this house anyways. Stupid ass Brian's staying over tonight because "he needs a break cuz he got no family over here"' Quote unquote Dominic, and Mia who nodded in agreement. Where was he three weeks ago? Probably with family, why can't he just run over there and get out of my life._**

"**So tell me about Spilner," Scott asked breaking the silence in the car. **

_**He's a fucking punkass jerk. He's got everybody fooled on how he's all sweet and nice, but he's hiding something. You can see it in his eyes everytime he gets near Mia or Dom you could see that look in his eyes. **_

"**I don't know much bout him, why?" Vince replied stopping at the stoplight.**

**Scott shrugged. "I don't know…seems like someone I know…"**

"**So tell me about yourself. I mean you basically know my family. How bout you kid?" Vince asked curiously.**

"**What's to tell? My dad died in a racing accident. My mom died of getting too drunk and driving. And my brother's a workaholic," Scott said surprising Vince.**

_**Poor kid. I know how he feels, but damn the kid got it pretty bad. I was never really any good at making anyone feel better. What do I say? **_

**Vince shifted down a gear letting the sound of Jesse's tuned engine do the rest of the talking. Scott's house wasn't real far from the team's house, a couple of blocks, a mile tops. **

"**What does your brother do for a living?" Vince asked shutting the car off. **

"**He's a cop," Scott said quietly not daring to look at Vince. **

"**Hate cops," Vince muttered remembering all too clearly the day Dom got arrested. **

"**You would hate my brother," Scott replied.**

"**Why you say that?" Vince looked at the dark house and frowned. **

**Even though the place wasn't far from the house, it was still in a pretty bad part of town. Vince hated the fact that the kid was going to be home alone at the state he was in. He decided to try stalling until his brother came home.**

"**You just won't like him. They've been pretty busy down the police station…some top secret shit or something," Scott said. "That's why my bro's never home no more…"**

_**Are they busy because of us? Is Scott warning me? Damn it, what if Brian's a cop? Then again, Dom's never going to believe me and Leon and Jesse would just tell me to let it go for now. Those two never want to start shit with Dom even if it's for their own good. **_

"**I take it your going to be home alone?" Vince nodded over to the darkened house.**

"**Yeah pretty much," Scott noticed the worried look on V's face so he added reassuringly, "Don't worry I've been home along plenty of times." **

"**That don't reassure me kid. But it's your life. Call me if you ever need anything aiight kid? See you round," Vince said as Scott left the car. **

"**Hey Vince…," Scott turned around looking at Vince straight it in the eye. "Be careful aiight. Specially around Spilner. I got this feeling he ain't who he says he is," Scott warned.**

* * *

**Scott sighed preparing his breakfast when the front door opened.**

"**About damn time," Scott screamed over to the approaching figure between bites of cereal. **

"**Are you ok?" Brian emerged into the kitchen immediately at Scott's side expecting his sprained ankle. **

**Scott took his foot back. "You didn't care yesterday," he growled. "So is that where you the fuck you've been these last couple weeks? You've ditched me for a girl and a bunch of street racers?"**

**Brian gulped knowing what was coming. "I need to do this Scott. I'll be home soon," Brian tried reasoning. **

"**Yeah because sleeping with the man's sister is REALLY part of the job," Scott's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Save it Bri, go ahead and do whatever you want. But you better be careful because Vince isn't as dumb as he looks," Scott warned standing from the table and going back to his room slamming his bedroom door. **

**Brian chased after Scott. "You didn't tell him nothing did you?" Brian asked opening Scott's closed bedroom door.**

"**You know when people close their door it usually means they want a little privacy," Scott snapped. "And no I didn't tell him who you were if that's what you're asking but you're playing a very dangerous card bro."**

"**I'll worry about how the hell I do my job. Now you've got school, and I've got to get to Dom's before anyone gets smart and spots my car," Brian said dropping two twenties on Scott's dresser. "That's for the rest of the week ok? I'm not going to be home for awhile."**

"**Surprise surprise!" Scott rolled his eyes but took the money from the dresser. "Hey! You think you could at least give me a ride?" Scott asked the retreating Brian.**

"**Sorry Scott, but my cover's blown the minute I get into a car with you and they see me," Brian apologized.**

"**Fuck you then," Scott spat out grabbing the crutches and hobbled out the door. **

**He made it a full two blocks before Vince spotted him and beeped. "Hey kid," Vince nodded. "Hop in I'll give you a lift."**

**Scott made his way to the car and threw the crutches in the back before settling into the front.**

"**School," he said simply. "So what's happening with your car?" **

"**Dom's getting it over to the garage, and we'll fix it up there," Vince answered. "Why you walking to school? Assuming you go to Jamison it's like half an hour away," Vince wondered. **

"**My dickhead brother's still at work. He don't wanna pay for bus either so I'm stuck walking," Scott explained.**

**Vince made a face wondering what idiot would not give their brother a lift and not pay for the bus. **

_**If I ever meet this kid's brother Imma he gonna have a serious talk with my fucking fist. He's all the kids got and yet he's too busy working to figure out the kid needs him. Damn what an idiot. **_

**Scott noticed Vince get angry. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it," Scott said. **

"**You're not supposed to be used to it," Vince snapped surprising Scott.**

**The rest of the ride was awkwardly quiet. Both were lost in thought. **

_**Don't the kid get that he deserves better than that? Wait why am I caring about what a lil kid is going through? Why am I even wasting my time? It's not like I can do nothing about it. Dom's right. I can't get involved with this kid's life. I mean the kid's brother's a cop! **_

"**Thanks for the ride Vince," Scott stepped out of the car and walked towards the school entrance. **

**Vince nodded before taking off to the garage. The kid reminded him so much of himself when he was younger. Hell he reminded Vince of Jesse. There was something about the kid that Vince knew needed protecting. **

**By the time Vince got to the garage Brian was already getting his hands dirty trying to fix up his "10 second car."**

_**It looks like a freaking 10 hour car! **_

"**Vinny you got my parts?" Letty asked slapping Vince on the back.**

"**Yeah," Vince threw Jesse's car keys at Letty. "It's in the car." **

**Brian's cell phone rang surprising everyone from their work a while later earning him another death glare from Vince who scowled angrily when Dom shot him a look. **

"**Ok I'm on my way," Brian hung up and looked at Dom.**

"**What?" Dom asked.**

"**I…uh…one of my family members got into a little accident and I need to go pick them up," Brian stuttered a bit.**

_**I noticed that buddy. You're lying. Damn it Dom can't you see he's lying. He can't even look you in the eye!**_

"**Yeah this is your lunch break though," Dom said getting back to work.**

"**Dom!" Vince yelled earning everyone's attention. **

"**Vince he has a family emergency. I would give it to you too if you needed it," Dom merely shrugged me off.**

_**Because I have no family too right? I won't ever use those family emergencies because you know I don't have family Dom. **_

"**Well yesterday he had no family and now he's picking them up because they got into an accident?!" Vince snapped. **

"**Vince," Dom warned.**

"**Yeah Vince just let it go," Leon said trying to calm Vince down.**

**Vince threw the wrench in his hand on the floor making most everyone jump. **

"**Vince what's your problem?!" Dom yelled looking at him angrily stalking over to him.**

"**Damn it Dom! How the hell could you trust him?" Vince fumed.**

**Dom slowly counted backwards from ten trying to contain his anger. **

"**Because he's been no trouble except when you're around!" Dom snapped.**

**The whole garage was silent absorbing Dom's words. **

_**So what do you want? Do you want me gone too Dom? Are you just going to leave me out in the cold like my old man did? Are you just going to abandon me for someone who's maybe a little smarter than me? Is that it?!**_

"**I'm going for a drive," Vince muttered walking out of the garage.**

"**Vince wait…" Dom called after. "Vince you don't even got a car."**

"**Then I'll fucking walk!" Vince yelled making Jesse jump a bit. **

* * *

"**A fight?!" Brian yelled slamming his car door shut. "How the hell could you get into a fight? You know you could blow my whole cover right now? I told them I had no family!"**

**Scott felt his something inside him snap. "Is that all you fucking care about? Your cover?! What about me? Your brother? Oh I'm sorry I forgot you had no family!"**

"**Don't you dare try to make me the bad guy. I'm busting my ass to keep you in school and have food on the table for your ass," Brian yelled back. **

"**Busting your ass?" Scott asked surprised. "You're fucking giving a girl an orgasm, you're given a car to totally trick out, the guy you're trying to bust gives you a damn job and you guys are practically family. Oh yeah you're really busting your ass! You know what? I didn't need your fucking attention back then and I don't need it right now either!" Scott got out of the car and tried his best walking away from the car without limping. **

**Brian cussed to himself in the car slamming his hand in frustration on the wheel. "Get in the car," he ordered opening his door and standing besides the car. **

"**Suddenly you care what the fuck I do?" Scott wondered not bothering to turn back.**

"**Get in the car or I swear I will drive away without you," Brian warned.**

**Scott whirled back facing Brian, his blood boiling. "You already drove away Brian! You already left me out in the fucking dust. Why should today be any different? Go then! I don't give a flying fuck what happens to you, _Spilner_," Scott said spitting out Brian's fake name. **

**Brian opened his mouth then closed it once again. He slowly got into the car and drove away not knowing what else to do. **

**Once Brian was gone Scott let the tears fall from his eyes. He didn't want Brian to think of him as a pussy, but everything was too much. **

**He walked…or rather limped to the little café a couple of blocks away figuring he might as well get some food for lunch and then call one of his friends to hang out with the rest of the day. He really didn't feel like going home.

* * *

**

**Vince grabbed a bag of chips from one of the shelves and sat down by the counter accepting the drink from Mia when Scott limped in. **

"**Scott?" Mia asked surprised coming from behind the counter to help the boy. "Jesus what happened to you?" Mia noticed that his eye was swollen shut and that one of his knuckles were busted open. **

"**Got into a little fight, no biggie. I never knew you worked here," Scott said surprised to see Mia. **

"**My god kid, what the fuck happened to you?" Vince turned around to see Scott looking like he just got the shit beaten out of him.**

"**A little run in at school," Scott replied shrugging it off.**

"**C'mon I'm taking you to the hospital," Vince replied grabbing Mia's keys from behind the counter. "Mi I'm taking your car aiight?"**

"**I don't need to go to the hospital," Scott replied stubbornly.**

_**By goly kid you sure as hell do! You look like shit! Did this all happen today? Wait…didn't Brian's "family" get into an accident today? **_

"**Mia how much you know about Brian?" Vince asked suddenly. **

"**He's got a brother back in Tucson and both his parents are dead. Why?" Mia asked.**

"**Cuz Tucson just moved to California that's why," Vince muttered putting the pieces together.

* * *

**

**A/N: Please review because I worked on this all day! It's way longer than my other chapters by three pages! Please review!!! C'mon it's your reviews that is inspiring me to update this story so quickly!!**

**-liz c**


	3. tran

"**Dom the guys a cop I'm serious!" Vince practically whined following Dom towards the kitchen. "I mean it make sense! Scott's brother been missing since a big case showed up. Let's see, a couple guys freaking stealing millions of dollar worth shit from a damn truck is a pretty big case don't you think? And didn't you see the look Scott gave Brian when he came. Dom you got to believe me!"**

_**Damn it! Why doesn't he believe me. I'm trying to save his ass over here. I'm right! Why can't anyone in this family believe that maybe for once I'm right?**_

"**I don't have to believe nothing V," Dom tried shaking Vince off. "Jesse tell Vince I don't have to believe anything."**

"**Sorry Dom, I'm out of it. Besides, have you guys seen Leon?" Jesse asked trying to change the subject.**

_**I'M RIGHT!**_

"**Fine! But if you land us in jail don't look at me because you know what the hell I'm going to say," Vince pouted giving up and sitting on a chair grabbing Jesse's corona out of his hand and taking it as his own.**

"**That was mine," Jesse whined.**

**Dom rolled his eyes. There was no convincing Vince to lay off. He was stubborn and didn't listen to anyone once he got his mind convince. But he knew he owed Vince enough to at least humor him. **

"**Would it make you feel better if I prove it to you?" Dom asked looking down at Vince.**

"**Would it make your head smaller if I proved it to _you_?" Vince growled back. **

"**Would it make both of you feel better if I have my corona back?" Jesse tried.**

"**You're not drinking," Dom ordered.**

"**What?! Why?!" Jesse complained, his voice raising up a couple of notches.**

_**Now what's he up to? Dom I've been here for you since the damn third grade. I've been watching your back since before you had muscles and you were a scrawny kid wondering around getting into trouble. Now I'm watching your back and guess what? You're still looking for damn trouble. **_

"**Because you're driving," Dom explained. "We are going to follow Brian to prove to Vince that he's not a cop."**

"**Why's he going into Hector's garage if he ain't a cop Dom?" Vince growled out grabbing the gun from the floor of the car. **

"**I don't know. We'll see. Grab him when he gets down ok? Jess you're keeping lookout," Dom got out of the car followed by Vince.**

_**Told you Dom. I'm right. And now maybe it's too late to do anything about it. **_

**Vince saw Brian quietly shimmy down the side of the building and when he got to the ground Vince rammed the butt of the gun into the back of Brian's head. It took all of Vince to control himself and not shoot Brian's brains all over the place. He dragged him over to where Dom was. **

_**You're lucky you've got a brother waiting up for your sorry ass at your house or else I woulda killed you by now. **_

"**Brian this is one of those times when you have to be clear about what you say. Nod if you understand me," Dom said stepping out of the darkness.**

**Brian looked at Vince and then at Dom unsure what to do. **

_**It's not that hard dumbass. Nod if you understand.**_

"**NOD!" Vince screamed making Brian nod his head wildly.**

"**What were you doing in Hector's garage?" Dom asked his buldging muscles being clearly shown as if threatening Brian. **

"**What am I doing here," Brian rubbed the back of his head. "Dom…Hector came in today asking for three j-z engines, three turbo exhaust…" Brian listed.**

**Vince scoffed looking at Dom to see if he actually believed him.**

_**Oh my god Dom you can't believe this! It's like believing that this guy don't wanna get into Mia's pants! **_

**Dom nodded slightly convinced as Brian racked his head frantically for a good excuse and to remain calm while his insides were screaming. **

"**So what are you saying you're going to go checking everyone's shit out one garage after another?" Dom asked surprised. **

**Vince looked at Dom indecorously. Dominic ignored the glare Vince was giving him.**

**_Give me one god damn reason I shouldn't shoot your fucking ass right damn now! You replace me in my family, you replace me in my god damn best friend's life, you've gone out and replaced me in everything! God damn it!_**

**Brian nodded surprised that his excuse was working on Dom. Vince could see right through it, it was in his eyes, but by the looks of it Dom wasn't really in the mood for Vince's "bullshit." **

"**Because Dom you know I can't afford to lose again," Brian added standing up no longer afraid of the shotgun in Vince's hands. **

"**HE'S A COP! HE'S A FUCKIN COP!" Vince yelled looking over at Dominic. **

**Dom looked at his oldest friend then towards his newest one. He didn't know who to believe. Vince was always going out assuming the wrong thing, but why should he trust a man who's shimmying up and down the walls of someone else's garage. Much less a person who coincidentally has three Honda civics stashed inside. **

"**You a cop?" Dom asked humoring Vince. **

**Brian shook his head vigorously much to Vince's dismay. **

"**Let's go for a ride," Dom walked past Vince and Brian.**

**Brian looked around surprised. **

_**What you pissed in your pants?**_

"**WALK!" Vince shouted making Brian jump up in surprise. **

**Brian quickly caught up with Dom knowing Vince wouldn't dare lay another finger on him once he was in Dom's sight. For some odd reason out of Brian's understanding, Vince was fiercely loyal to Dom, and even when he hated Dom's decision he would go for it without a look back. **

"**Where to?" Jesse asked looking over at Dom.**

"**Trans," Brian gulped upon hearing Dom's voice drip with hatred. **

**Vince nodded, but not with the usual cocky attitude he held dear. Vince turned back to Dom who nodded but said nothing more knowing that Vince was a little more than nervous. It wasn't because Vince couldn't defend himself, but it was because he knew that it was because Vince knew sure as hell he often react first and think later. And with Tran…with Tran anything was possible if they were caught.**

"**Alright kid…keep a look out alright?" Dom whispered getting out of the car last. **

**_What the hell is he looking at? It sure as hell ain't these cars in front of us. He doesn't even look a bit interested in the cars now that he spotted Tran's collection of dvd players. Of course Dom's not noticing._**

"**Dom where's he at?" Vince whispered quietly so Brian wouldn't hear and come back. **

**Dom looked around. Sure enough Brian was snooping at the back of the garage where Tran kept his dvd players. He was about to say something when the two way came alive in his hand.**

"**What's up Jesse?" Dom asked looking over at Vince whose eyes turned icy cold. **

"**Tran. You've got a wolf pack heading at you real fast," Jesse responded slightly nervous.**

**Dom headed to the back behind some cars. So did Vince. "Spilner!" Dom called harshly noticing that Brian was still snooping. **

_**He's going to get us killed Dom. **_

**Brian quickly ran to where Dom was. Dom had produced a gun from somewhere under his shirt. As did Vince. Brian's hand hovered over where his gun was securely placed, but knew that he couldn't pull it out unless he wanted to blow his cover. Vince was already suspicious, and anything Vince said could sway Dom if presented properly. **

**Johnny led the group as he got off his bike, taking his helmet off. He walked over to the car and opened the door as two people got out of the car. **

"**Well O'Connor? I gave you two weeks and I still don't see any of my money," Johnny growled circling over Scott like a vulture over a dead animal. **

**Vince jumped up pressing himself against the car to get a better look. **

_**No, no, no. The boy's smarter than that. He wouldn't do that. No he wouldn't. His brother's a damn cop. He knows what kind of shit he can't pull off. Damn it! Tran's bad news. How the hell did a fucking teenager get involved with Tran?**_

"**I ain't doing your dirty work for you Tran," Scott spat out his eyes an icy cold color. **

"**Don't get smart with me! You do what I tell you or you're back in juvi where you fucking belong kid," Johnny shouted deafing the entire garage. Scott didn't flinch.**

"**What you going to do Johnny? I told you I'd do two jobs for you. And I already did them," Scott said, the gun in Lance's hands seem to be unnoticed as the boy glared up to Johnny. **

"**You made the mistake to fuck up my car," Johnny growled. **

"**You made your own mistake when you left it parked for the whole fucking town to take," Scott muttered. **

**It didn't go unnoticed to Johnny who took the boy by the neck of his shirt and threw him on the ground. **

_**Oh hell no!**_

**Vince glared over at Dom who just shook his head making Vince back down. Brian on the other hand looked downright torn. He looked over at Dom who shook his head knowing that if they all three stood up they would be dead before they could even get one hit off them. Garages were off limit to enemies, and to even break in and enter meant total disrespect. **

**Johnny kicked Scott in the stomach sending a shiver down everyone's spines after he let out a blood hurling scream.**

"**Don't you go disrespecting me like that," Johnny said in a pleasant tone making Brian want to get up and strangle the bastard.**

**He knew he had a responsibility as a brother to go help Scott, but he couldn't. He didn't want to get both of them killed plus Dom and Vince. He didn't want to put them in that situation. He kept repeating over and over in his head, "Scott can handle himself." That was all he could have done. **

"**I ain't pulling in no money Tran. No one wants to be going out and buying hot radios! Besides, my brother's a damn cop!" Scott tried reasoning. **

"**We had a deal…" Johnny's voice dripped with sarcasm.**

"**I told you…it ain't selling. What do you want me to do?" Scott asked getting up trying to stand up straight. **

"**Don't tell me _nothing_ is selling you fucking son of a bitch," Johnny growled loosing his cool. **

"**The radios are hot! Kids at school aren't stupid," Scott told him getting annoyed at the fact it wasn't getting through Johnny's thick head. **

"**How about the drugs?" Johnny growled out just as annoyed as Scott.**

**Scott looked down. He knew the drugs would sell. But he wasn't selling it. He wasn't going to be someone's pusher. He wasn't going to be the cause of someone's death. He would do anything, but sell the drugs or himself. He knew where to draw the line. **

"**I ain't selling nothing that involves drugs. You might as well take your supply back cuz I ain't letting no one buy that shit from me," Scott spat out. **

"**And what about those two cars I told you to fucking wire?" Johnny asked now on a roll. "I told you get your ass over at Toretto's café and make friendly." **

"**I did make friendly, but I ain't wiring none of them's car," Scott said starting to get slightly nervous. **

"**Why?!" Johnny demanded. **

"**Cuz they don't do jack shit to me. They ain't my problem, and you might as well let Toretto go no ways. He smart as hell! He'll know when someone touched his car," Scott made an obvious point. **

"**AND YOU!" Johnny whirled around over to Ted who had been squirming quietly waiting his turn. "Do you see anything wrong with these cars Ted?" Johnny directed Ted's attention to under the hood of his cars.**

**Ted played dumb. Johnny forced Ted's head down. "THERE'S NO ENGINE! IS THERE? IS THERE?!" **

**Ted shook his head terrified.**

"**Fuck Johnny quit fucking people up when they didn't do shit to you," Scott muttered. **

"**WHAT?!" Johnny growled out loosing interest in Ted now stalking over to the teenage boy. **

"**You heard me! Quit fucking with people who don't do shit to you. It's me you fucking angry at Tran so take it out on me," Scott spat out not at all intimidated by Johnny's towering body.**

**Johnny punched Scott in the stomach sending the boy to his knees gasping for breath. All Johnny saw was red as he kicked the boy down. He kept kicking him and kicking him until Lance reluctantly pushed him off. **

"**He's no good to us dead," Lance reasoned. **

**Scott groaned spitting out blood, but not letting Johnny have the satisfaction of seeing him defeated pushed himself up. **

"**Kill me then asshole," Scott wheezed out. "You're crazy if you think my brother won't notice me gone."**

"**Your brother don't give two fucks about you," Johnny took the opportunity to punch the boy sending him sprawling all over his own blood. "You've got two days kid before I start killing off people. Toretto's bitch Vince is gonna be first since you seem to take a liking for him."**

**Scott's eyes grew dark. "Don't you fucking dare touch him!" Scott yelled loosing his cool. **

"**Oh have I hit a nerve?" Johnny asked wiping his hands off with a rag. "You've got two days to give me my 25 grand, my 2 cars, and my engines because you don't want me to fuck with Ted," Johnny said giving the kid one last kick before getting on his bike. **

**The garage grew quiet after the Tran and company left and the only sound now was Scott groaning in pain. **

"**Ass," Scott muttered. **

**With the energy left inside of him he called for Tyler, his best friend, to pick him up. **

"**Tyler," Scott whispered, it was the only thing he was capable of. **

**The phone was on full volume so the conversation rang through the entire garage. Dom, Vince and Brian didn't move from their position not really knowing what to do. **

_**The kid just defended me. Fuck! The kid just defended me and I didn't do anything! God if I ever get my hands on Johnny god help the son of a bitch. **_

"**Scott? You ok?" Tyler's voice full of concern when he heard the pain in Scott's voice.**

"**Naw man…not really. Can you just come pick me up?" Scott asked not having the strength to really do anything but talk. **

"**I'm on my way. Just hang tight. I told you dealing with the guy was bad news," Tyler said. **

"**Yeah, shut up, it's either this or at home with either A) no one or B) my brother who's always A) drunk or B)….there is no B," Scott muttered. **

"**Just stay on the phone with me. I don't wanna come get you past out being dead weight again," Tyler said trying his best to keep Scott awake. **

**Scott grunted. **

**Vince looked over at Dom who shook his head knowing that Vince wanted to go over and help Scott out. He knew the kid was hurting, but he obviously been here before and he knew what he was doing. Plus, Dom needed to know everything about this Scott O'Connor. Who he was…and why Johnny had such a keen interest in a scrawny teenage kid. **

"**C'mon Scott for real bro. You're brother's not gonna be appreciating you coming home all beat up and shit," Tyler encouraged Scott to stay awake. "And he sure as hell would not want me calling him from E.R."**

"**Then don't call his ass. I told you…" Scott coughed spitting out some more blood. **

_**Shit the kid needs to go to the E.R. that's internal bleeding. **_

**Vince looked over at Dom and mouthed hospital. Dom nodded but said nothing else. Vince was so worried about the kid that if it wasn't a life or death situation he would have pointed it out. Vince didn't take to any one like he did with Scott. In fact Vince normally hated kids. But there was something about Scott, something different that showed a side of Vince only the team knew. But Vince always had a thing with acting before thinking. Dom hated to admit it but between the two of them he was the brain and Vince was the brawn of the operation.**

"…**he don't care a rat's ass about me," Scott said sadly breaking Brian's heart once again. **

"**Don't say that. You know he's only pissed cuz he was going to get fired and you would have gone back into the system," Tyler said defending Brian. **

"**Since when was you his friend," Scott muttered angrily. **

"**Relax, just know where the guy's coming from that's all. I'm right outside," The side door of the garage opened and the lights switched on for a second time that night as Tyler ran over to his hurt friend. **

"**What took?" Scott muttered letting Tyler half pick him up half drag him to his feet.**

"**Yeah…yeah…," Tyler muttered. "By the way is Tran keeping lookout?" Tyler asked checking over Scott to determine whether he should go home or the hospital.**

"**Not that I know of," Scott said shooing Tyler off. "I'm fine. I just need a ride home."**

"**Because there's a jetta out there. And that's your blood on the floor isn't it?" Tyler asked. **

"**Wait hold up…a jetta?" Scott asked suddenly becoming very aware. **

"**Yeah why?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.**

"**FUCK! Cuz one of Dom's. And when there's one of em around…" Scott started.**

"**There's gotta be more somewhere," Tyler looked around the garage. **

**Scott noticed something move but didn't say anything. He felt hurt and betrayed that Brian was with them and he didn't do anything to help him. **

"**Fuck it. Let's just go," Scott sighed getting up on his own. **

**A/N: Ok I totally rambled here but please don't be too mad at me for rambling. PLLEASE REVIEW!! It took me awhile but please review!!! I'm going to update "When blood runs dry" tomorrow. Just Please please review!! OH and this is going somewhere for real. It's somehow similarly following the plot and you'll find out where I'm going. **

**-Liz**


End file.
